The Malfoy Triplets year 1
by GirlyMarauder
Summary: Follow the life of Kamille and Rose who are apart of the Malfoy family. What would happen, and will they take a sudden interest in some gingers. Sorry I suck with summery's, but give this story a chance.


**This is my new story.**

**All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

It was the first September and the triplets was on the way to their school. The first one was Draco Malfoy, the oldest. Next was Rose Malfoy. And last Kamille Malfoy, the youngest. All of them is full blood, but Rose and me didn't care about that, in fact we love muggles. It wasn't the same with Draco, he hates them, especially the muggle borns. He call them mudblood. I'm sure you don't understand what I'm saying, but you will soon learn it. I'm Kamille Malfoy and this is a story about my life.

You see I'm no ordinary girl, I'm a witch. Not one of those evil ones who jinx all they see, but a good witch that use her powers good, well Rose and I do that stuff, can't say that about the rest of my family. And right now I'm on the way to the train with my brother and sister, to a school named Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school who teaches magic.

_,, Come on Smiley, we have to hurry. The train is about go" _Rose called.

_,, I'm coming now. I'm so exited, I can't believe we are actually going to Hogwarts"_ I said.

_,, I can, now lets go before all the good seats are being taking"_ Rose said.

We both run against the wall to get too the train.

Wow this place was amazing, all the people, the big train and all the animals.

I was really looking forward to the next seven years. Me and my sis got on the train and tried to find a place to sit. I don't know where Draco is, but I really don't care. We finally find a place to sit, well there was one girl, but we really didn't care.

_,, Hey my name is Hermione, what is your name"_ Hermione asked.

_,, Mine is Rose and this is my sister Kamille"_ she said.

_,, If you don't mind if I ask, but are you two twins"_ Hermione said.

_,, Nope we are triplets" _Rose and I said.

_,, There is another one of us, but he is a git" _we said while giggling.

We sat for a little while, when a guy came into our compartment.

_,, Is there anyone who have seen a toad, I have lost mine"_ the guy said.

_,, No but I can help you with finding it, I'm Hermione Granger by the way"_ she said.

_,, Thank you, and I'm Neville Longbottom"_ Neville said.

_,, Rose, Kamille I'll see you guys later"_ she said

_,, Yeah see you later Hermione"_ we said together.

The last of the train trip Rose and I just sat and planned all of the pranks that we are going too make this year. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that, Rose and I are the most awesomest pranksters in the whole world. We have like so many Zonko's products, that it would fill a closet. And we may have taken all of them with us too Hogwarts. Our goal is to be the best pranksters in the Hogwarts history, which is hard considering that there where some called the Marauders when our parents was in their seventh year. After those story's we heard from our parents, and if they are true, then we have too work hard on that. The train stopped and walked out of the train, where an enormous man stood and called on the first years. We walked over to him and he showed us some boats.

_,, Only four persons in boat"_ the huge man we found out that name was Hagrid.

Hermione, Neville, Rose and I shared a boat. Neville was actually a really nice guy. We talked a little before Hagrid called out that you could see the castle and we turned around too find the most breath taking castle in the world. When we reached the castle, with the boats, we started too walk up the castle. It was even more breath taking closer. We got into the corridor and waited, when a old lady greeted us.

_,, The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall"_ said Hagrid.

_,, Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here._

_Welcome to Hogwarts"_ said Professor McGonagall.

_,, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room._

_The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."_ Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left.

_,, I will return when we are ready for you"_ said Professor McGonagall.

_,, Please wait quietly"_

_,, Move along now"_ said a sharp voice.

_,, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start"_ Professor McGonagall had returned.

We walked in to the great hall and saw a hat on a chair.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the chair.

_,, When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted"_ she said.

**Okay this is the start of my story, could you please comment if I should keep it or not and comment if there is something I can do better. And the last part was almost directly from the book, just so you know.**


End file.
